Times past
by IjustwanttoReview
Summary: A journey about Cagalli and Athrun's son Alex Zala and a fiery woman named Laylyn. He doesn't think they'll get on because he punched her the first day they met and his father put her on his team. Will they work together or will guns fire? A story through him and her so we know what they're thinking.
1. New beginning

**Hello and welcome. I made this fanfic because I was searching for an after story to Cagalli and Athrun's life like what would happen if they had kids? Who or what would they look like? I searched but couldn't really find one so I decided to do my own spin off you could call it. And I tend to use the same OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GDS if I did the ending would of been better. Just saying.**

Laylyn Asukura, studied herself in the mirror and smiled because the uniform that she wore seemed to fit perfectly. Only a few touches were needed, she pinned her hair high and wrapped her long brown ponytail around her hairband to create a tight bun. Finally, she fluffed her newly assigned white hat and placed it firmly on her head, securing her hair. She noted that the Orb uniform looked less fiery than her ZAFT one and she acknowledged that she'd prefer wearing her ZAFT uniform its colour suited her better….

Flashback

One week ago, on her day off in the PLANTS she was handed a letter and as a custom she saluted the younger male and gave a half smile. It had the ZAFT logo. Unsure of what it would contain she tried to think of logical explanation as to why she would be receiving a letter. She opened it.

 _ **Dear Lieutenant, Laylyn Asukura,**_

 _ **You are being transferred to Orb. Please make the necessary arrangements, you will be leaving in one week.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Head Office.**_

And that was that.

Laylyn headed out of the apartment she was assigned and took in the air of the Orb nation. She had to admit that it was peaceful here and the sun burnt more fiercely than the one on the PLANT and the air seemed more real. A black car pulled up by her footpath and she made her way towards it this was her new life, in Orb.

XxxxxxxX

The alarm clock blinked 5:45am and he groaned inwardly, it was time to get up and make his rounds. He reached for his uniform that was pressed neatly on the coat rack and quickly got changed. Slowly, he strolled towards the bathroom to wash his face, he let the water run hot and cupped his hands to retrieve the water to wash his face. The young coordinator looked long into the mirror, his golden eyes staring back at him and he run his hands through his short cut midnight hair that was a little long at the back. He breathed heavily,

"Time to meet the newbies."

Without delay the young man headed out the door to the hog room (where they eat their food) for breakfast he needed to eat a horse to make up for the long day ahead of him meeting new comers and worst still new recruits. A sigh left his mouth recruiting season was not his favourite it seemed tedious that he had to welcome people to the base, 'Couldn't others to this job?' he thought to himself.

"Yo, Alex!" he heard someone call. He stopped and waited until the person caught up and continued on when they did.

"Morning Dex," he said in a flat tone.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. It isn't that bad is it? We get to meet new people and better yet suss out better soldiers!" Dex exclaimed excitedly. He then peered his eyes towards his friend with a sly smile and nudged his friend before saying, "and there might be cute girls, too. Ya' know?"

Both males turned the last corner before entering the hog room. Alex, sighed once again he'd been doing that a lot lately in inwardly noticed with his hands resting in his pocket and his hands cast downwards he spoke not-so-interested-like,

"Dex, are you ready for your role today? You have to keep the newbies in the right line and order so it will run smoothly. I don't want to be out there longer than I have to."

Dex waved his hands reassuringly, "yeah, yeah… chill out yeah? It's 6:15 in the morning. If you're like this I can't imagine how you'll be when they get here at 10:00. Besides nothing like a bit of food to get you going!" He slammed his hand on the back of Alex's back and laughed.

It was going to be a long day.

XxxxxxxX

The car pulled up to the main gates. There were six guards monitoring the check in zone and the first man with short red hair approached the driver. Words were exchanged between them but she didn't notice or cared to for that matter. The red head waved and the gates were lifted and the car pulled onto the base. Laylyn, observed her surroundings there were multiple hangers on both sides, large cords running along the ground connecting everything, giant cannons on the boarder lines, cars and jeeps but mostly there were a lot of young people marching in unison. The Orb base certainly was an enormous place.

"This is your stop. You need to head over to the main building just over there. You can't miss it, it's the one with the Orb logo on it," said the driver.

She nodded and exited the car, "thank you."

Laylyn, tugged at the rim of her uniform jacket to straighten herself, dusted her pants and straightened her hat and set off toward the main building.

People were screaming and calling out to each other. Half obviously knew each other as they waved and ran to one another and others like herself looked lost. She gazed and the Zaku mobile suits that were stored in the hangers as she walked past, 'mobile suits…,' she thought. Laylyn, was completely caught off guard when she bummed into someone and was knocked back but only a little and without intention she automatically rubbed her forehead.

"OH MY! I'm so SO sorry! I should have been looking!" this stranger then tightly jumped Laylyn and forced her into a hug. She quickly broke free and took a fighting stance.

"Back off." She pronounced with a deathly glare. Laylyn, expertly examined the stranger. He had short purple hair (obviously dyed) but a ridiculously long fringe that almost covered his left eye which were light blue and he was a little taller than her, she stood 164cm and he was wearing an Orb uniform.

"WOW! You have great reflexes but no need to be alarmed. I'm Florence! I haven't seen you around so you MUST be new!" he exclaimed with an enormous smile on his face and continued, "let's be friends?"

Truthfully she didn't know what to do. This boy was strange he almost reminded her of a girl. Florence's voice was definitely high enough to be a girls. Laylyn dropped her guard and smiled awkwardly and outstretched her hand.

"Greetings, I'm Laylyn," she said.

"Oh Laylyn nice to meet someone, finally!" he stepped pass her hand and once again hugged her tightly. She didn't know why but Laylyn allowed this stranger to hug her because he was harmless in her eyes but on any other situation she would have slammed them to the ground for even touching her.

"Are you going to registration? I'll take you there," he smiled brightly and grabbed Laylyn's wrist. "It's not far from here."

Her eyes widened in shock as she 'allowed' Florence to pull her towards her destination and yet she didn't mind. It happened all so fast in her eyes, she had made a friend and Laylyn Asukura didn't make friends easily.

 **That's it so far. I'm having trouble with ending chapters and how one should be. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Rude introductions

**Whoo! Chapter 2 that was fast! I'm quite excited about this fanfic I think I'll keep writing and add them as I finish them. Just wanna say I think I didn't freaking awesome at this chapter, so proud.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own GSD if I did it would have ended better. Just saying.**

Alex finished his breakfast and waited for his best friend Dex. He watched as Dex's brown eyes filled with glee as he stuffed steak down his throat followed by mash potatoes. Dex was massive. He hailed of African descent with short black afro hair, very dark (black) skin, and tall, overly muscular and at any moment he could rip his uniform from flexing. However Dex was soft hearted and couldn't harm a fly.

"Are you almost done? We've been here for an hour, haven't you had your fill?" he asked with come-on look.

"Growing boys need food to grow."

"Anymore and you'll need a crane to move you. I'll go ahead at this rate you'll be another long hour. Don't be late," Alex stood and left his massive friend to his own devices.

He glanced at his watch as he made his way through the hallways towards the registration office. Along the way he was saluted by most pass byers he was a lieutenant and leader of his quad and not to mention the son of Representative Cagalli Yula Zala and Admiral Athrun Zala. His thoughts trailed back to the last time he saw his mother, she was in her office with tears in her eyes…

Flashback

"Mother, please.. It's my choice," he whispered.

Cagalli looked at her son standing proudly in front of her. She of course knew that her son would rise quickly in the ranks but she didn't think it would be this soon. With all her might she tried to smile for him.

"I know," she said through sobs.

Athrun stood tall behind his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly to her.

"Cagalli, this is a good day for Alex. He's been promoted to lieutenant without our intervention. Clearly this is where he wants to be so no more crying over our son's achievement." Athrun looked up at his son and nodded. He was telling his son that he was proud but without words.

"Mother.. I promise I won't do anything stupid I have people to lead just like you lead Orb. And besides," he half-heartedly said with a smile, "Father's still in the military so how much trouble could I get into?"

Cagalli, looked up into her sons golden glowing eyes he had inherited from her and smiled back. She was proud and happy for her son but secretly she didn't want this life for him, she wanted him to be free from the political and military world. Representative Zala also didn't want her son to enter into battle if needed. It was selfish. But Alex Zala was her only child…. Alive.

"You're right," she said as she stood up. Athrun in turn releasing her. "You will be an outstanding lieutenant and leader just like your Father and not to mention your mother's good genes. I have no doubt that you will thrive."

Only metres away she saluted her only child and smiled. He was 18 no longer a child and he could make his own decisions and shape his own destiny. Alex, gave the strongest salutation he'd ever given a person because this was the first time his mother had acknowledged him this way and his father followed suit as well. After he lowered his hand he ran into his mother's arms and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you," he said to both.

XxxxxxxX

"Goodbye Lieutenant Zala," said the secretary at the desk. She wanted to say more but Alex Zala was already out the door and quickly fading into the distance. 'Missed it again,' she thought to herself.

Alex flicked through the paper work with all the newbies photos and names, there had to be more than 50 applicants this season. He scratched his head and yet again sighed loudly,

"Why so many?" he paused.

"Get him!"

"Hit him!"

Alex's ears perked up at the noise and he slowly scanned the base for its origins and saw a large crowd of boys hooting and cheering. 'Interesting, what's going on over there…?' He unconsciously left the chipboard on a green loading bin and approached the group. When he was close enough he tippy toed to see over the others and saw two boys fighting in the middle, one was smiling and egging the other on.

"Is that all you got?! You won't be much of a solider fighting like a girl!" the bigger looking boy screamed a large smirk evident on his face.

He turned his attention to the other boy and noticed how calm he was. 'Funny, I'll see where this goes before I intervene,' he thought and pushed his way to the front of the pack. These boys were all newbies because no one seemed to understand who he was and for the time being he liked it.

"Get em' Johnny!" shouted a bystander.

Johnny, charged towards the smaller boy and threw a massive punch however the other (shall we call him Tiny) dodged, grabbed Johnny's arm and twisted it behind him into a figure four arm lock. Tiny continued to add pressure by pulling Johnny's arm upwards and pushing his head at the same time which inevitably made him fall on his face. He screamed as he fell forward landing face first on the ground and to add salt to the wound Tiny sat on him soon after as if riding a bull.

"Get off me you pun… arrrgh!"

Tiny used both his hands to add more pressure and Alex thought if he kept going surely Johnny's arm would break. He stepped in.

XxxxxxxX

Laylyn wanted to break this guy's arm, that's the least he deserved. He should have watched what he said about her new friend, Florence calling him girly names and he shouldn't have called her scrawny. Slowly, she pulled his arm towards his head and felt his muscles fight back as they became tighter she felt him wiggle in pain beneath her and right before Laylyn could feel his arm leave its socket she heard an assertive voice.

"Oi, I think he's had enough. Or if you want more how about you fight me?" he titled his head and smirked. "Obviously he's no match for you so why don't you try me, I'm sure I'd be a better opponent."

Laylyn instantly dropped Johnny's arm and watched as he quickly scurried away. It wasn't in Laylyn's nature to back down from a challenge, she was taught fight or die nothing more, nothing less. She fastened her hat and stood in her fighting stance, left foot forward, turned slight at a 45 degree angle with her right hand clenched by her chin and her left hand next to her left leg.

"Oh.. Lay.. you shouldn't….." called Florence but the was shoved back by the others who certainly wanted to see another fight between these guys.

Nether-the-less Laylyn charged forward and watched the guy with midnight hair smile as he waited. However, Laylyn, wasn't attacking him directly and as the midnight guy launched his hand forward she ducked and quickly took hold of his waist with both arms and swung behind him. He gasped, and she with all her might slightly lifted him up and swept his feet from under him. When they impacted the ground Laylyn skilfully mounted his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, effectively putting him in a rear naked choke. She tightened her hold and squeezed.

XxxxxxxX

'Damn!' he cursed himself as Tiny quickly got the upper hand. Alex needed to get out of this fast before he went to sleep. Thankfully his opponent hadn't succeeded quite yet because he wasn't on his back so with all his strength he pushed off the ground and slammed Tiny between him and the concrete, it worked because he let go. Alex, darted towards Tiny to try and take advantage of the situation because the smaller boy was inhaling sharply, he was winded.

"Not quick enough little one," Alex, said smugly as he walked triumphantly towards him.

He reached down and easily picked Tiny up by the collar so he would be eye level with his. Tiny's eyes were cast downwards in defeat and the other boys who were watching all cheered at his victory.

"Had enough?"

His smile quickly faded as the smaller boy's cold sliver eyes met his with a deadly grin plastered on his face. Tiny, thrust his hands between Alex's hold, forcefully placed his hands on Alex's shoulders and simultaneously jumped up and kicked his feet to Alex's abdomen. Alex, felt himself fly over Tiny, landing some distance away. He coughed and grimaced at the impact. He turned on his stomach and watched as his opponent got up and dart towards him. Without hesitation Alex, rolled over into a kneeling position just before the other boy got to him and at the same time he punched Tiny, square in the gut but he was also struck.

XxxxxxxX

A loud agonising grunt exploded in the air but she didn't know if it came from her or him. She toppled over in pain after he punched her. She was kneeling in the foetal positon grasping at her stomach. Sliver eyes searched her the midnight guy, he was outstretched on his back with both hands on his face. Her kick had landed and it made her chuckle. He heard. Laylyn, trembled to her feet as he staggered to his own. The crowd was silent.

They both were breathing heavily with their chest heaving. Both stared coldly at each other neither wanted to lose or give up. And as if thinking the same thing they both charged at each other once again. But they were interrupted.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted someone.

Laylyn, watched as the midnight guy stop dead in his tracks and suddenly saluted. Confused, she followed to where he was looking. Her body stiffened when she saw the owner of the voice, his stern eyes burned into her and him. It was Admiral Athrun Zala. The veteran. The war hero.

"Tell me now, Lieutenant Zala!" Admiral Zala screamed at the midnight guy.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Secretly, she cast her stare towards the midnight guy. His face was serious as he stood in the salute and his eyes were firm, 'Zala?' she voiced in her head.


	3. Working together

**3 in 3 days. Probably the longest fanfic I've ever done. I do feel passionate about Asucaga pairing. I'll keep trucking forward! Also I changed the spelling of her last name from Asukura to Asakura, my bad people.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GDS if I did the ending would have been better. Just saying.**

XxxxxxxX

"Are you going to answer me?" asked Admiral Zala.

Alex, gulped and lowered his hand to his side. There was a long pause before he spoke, his father did not take prisoners and he was no exception. That's of course the way he wanted it he didn't want daddy to save or spare him from anything including repercussion of his errors.

"Sir, this guy was about to break another's arm, so I intervened to teach him a lesson. HE started it," he finally replied and motioned his head towards Tiny.

Emerald eyes glared into his golden orbs and it made him shudder under his father's glare. Admiral Zala was a war hero and Alex had to somewhat live up to the Zala name. Alex Zala did not want to fail or dishonour the name.

"Who are you calling a He?"

XxxxxxxX

Laylyn, confidently strolled up next to midnight guy (known as Lieutenant Zala) and saluted Admiral Zala, "My name is Laylyn Asakura, I transferred from ZAFT," she then stood in attention and continued, "and correction Johnny insulted my friend and I. He proposed the fight so HE had to be taught a lesson."

The crowd that watched talked in hush tones. Some comments were made about the fact he was a she and how she had almost beaten a lieutenant. Older looking boys smirked ignorantly at her and made light jokes about her slight boyish appearance.

"She looks like a dude…. Where's her boobs?" she heard but only just.

Others spoke about the transfer because ZAFT didn't usually send soldiers down to Orb. Some began to get suspicious of her humming and arghing about her being a spy of some sort. This made her smile. She herself didn't know why she was transferred yet rumours jumped left, right and centre.

"Do you find this situation funny, Laylyn?" asked Admiral Zala.

"Sir, no, sir!" she yelled.

"And you, Lieutenant Zala?" he asked again.

"Sir, no, sir!" he yelled.

"All of you, clear out! Get ready for your introduction to Orb in one hour!" ordered the Admiral.

His stern face held a confidence that no one dared to disobey and all that surrounded the fight dispersed immediately. All but two. Her and the younger Zala. At that moment Laylyn, finally took the time to see the resemblance between the Admiral and the lieutenant and she admitted to herself that she was a fool for not noticing it. The resemblance between them was uncanny the same midnight coloured hair, high cheek bones and cold eyes though different in colour they showed the same emotion.

"Since you two seem to get along quite well I'm assigning you Miss. Laylyn Asakura to Team Zala as of now. I want your transfer papers handed into registration, immediately."

XxxxxxxX

His eyes widened in absolute shock at his father's words. He stepped forward with his mouth agape but the words didn't find their way out. Surely he was kidding, this he or she or thing on his team. Must be a joke.

"Take Laylyn to registration she is now on your team son," Athrun walked away and barked orders at stragglers. No joke. No punch line.

Alex, closed his fist and cursed under his breath. He clenched his fist and walked off without mentioning a word to the now girl. Noticing she wasn't following him he stopped and turned to her with a not-so-pleasant look.

"Are you coming or do I have to drag you," he demanded more than asked.

"You could try," she remarked mockingly.

He watched as she caught up to him and the slight limp in her walk did not go unnoticed, a small smile spread along his lips as he turned to face the registration building. Hitting a girl was not his thing but at the time he didn't know it, so it was fair in his eyes. He waited until she caught up, he must have hit her hard because she was taking her time and at the moment Alex, felt if only a little guilty.

"Are you hurt? I mean," he searched for the words, "I only hit you that hard because I thought you were a boy." By now Laylyn stood beside him but she did not stop. He noted that she was a full head shorter than him.

"Hard? My grandmother can hit harder than you. And she's dead," not a word was sarcasm he believed she meant every word. But the limp was still evident even if she didn't want to admit it.

'Stubborn,' he thought. Alex, lowered his head and rubbed his aching jaw, 'father, what have you done to me? This will never work.'

XxxxxxxX

"Your room is here and the rest of us are just up the hallway," Zala pointed to the locked door and then up the hallway, "there are two other members of the Team Zala. You'll meet them after the introduction of the newbies which is in 30 minutes. I suggest you don't be late."

Zala said no more and started off in the direction that they came from. Laylyn, watched and suddenly asked, "What's your name?"

"Alex, Alex Zala," he didn't bother to stop nor to turn around. He just continued off on his course until he wasn't in sight.

'Finally,' she thought and she opened her door. Laylyn, threw her hat on the bed and looked in the mirror that was adjacent to her bed. She sat down slowly and winced at the surge of pain coursing up her body from her abdomen.

"Fuck," she cursed, "that hurt."

She took a deep breath and started to relax. This morning had been eventful. Laylyn, met a new friend, got into two fights, saw the legendary Athrun Zala and got assigned to a new team all in one morning. Lady Luck sure was on her side today. However just before she got comfortable there was a tentative knock on the door. Her reflexes kicked in as she prepared herself.

"Who is it," she demanded.

"It's me Florence, we met early remember? We're friends now. I followed you and Lieutenant Zala to your quarters to see if you were alright," Florence paused he didn't want to seem pushy. "Hey look thanks for sticking up for me… no one has ever done that for me before. I just wanted to see if you were alright," he repeated.

'This guy?' she thought curiously. Laylyn, picked up her hat and fastened it to her head. When she opened the door he was gone. She quickly popped her head out to look.

"OH! Thank god I thought you were avoiding me!" He appeared suddenly and entangled his arm with hers and toddled down the hallway, "hurry we don't want to miss the introduction, you're already on Alex Zala's naughty list… I wish I was on his naughty list," he purred the last part.

Laylyn, looked up at her new friends face curiously. He was strange indeed.

XxxxxxxX

There were a least ten rows of six newbies a record high. All shapes and sizes, colours and ethnicity everyone different but the same. It took an hour or more he couldn't tell to sort out this bunch. He had to make sure that each and every single one of them were put into teams and this required a roll call. At Orb most teams were made up of six and the top three teams advance into the military and from that each individual was put into their respective departments. Technicians, builders, soldiers, sniper men and on a rare occasion mobile suit pilots.

"Alright, keep it moving and STAY in your teams and follow the coloured lines on the ground that you are assigned to," Dex screamed over the loud noises of people talking and cars moving. "Oi you! Straighten up your line, you're in the military now not primary school! Place your corresponding colour band on your wrist. This will allow your superiors to identify you and help you on your way!"

Dex, towered over most of the recruits his massive arms waving in the air like a lunatic. Alex, roamed his eyes around the chaos and studied them. 'Over half of them won't even make it past a week,' he thought.

His eyes suddenly fell onto his new team member. She stood still, in the middle of the chaos not flinching or moving as if she was waiting. Alex Zala, pretending to flick through his notes and looked up into her calm silver eyes.

"Laylyn Asakura, you're in Team Zala," he called.

The woman before him saluted and carried off in the direction of Team Zala's quarters. Alex, felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder as he watched.

"Did you say she's on our team? Who is she?" Dex asked puzzled.

"I don't know. I punched her today and she kicked me in the face. I do hope my father knows what he's doing. This Team is strong we don't need to add rust to our chain," he replied plainly.

"She's cute.. now that we know he is a she, that is."

"Don't hold your breath," Alex scoffed, "get back to work!"

Alex Zala, faded into the crowd to return to his duties. He was going to find out more about Laylyn Asakura, because even he had to admit that her combat skills were impeccable. Almost bested him, almost, being the key operative word.

 **I added my own flare to the military goings on if you couldn't tell lol. I can't tell if this is going to be a long fanfic or not. I myself don't like reading stories over 25 chapters in all honesty. Thoughts would be nice if anyone has gotten up to this part. I know 5 people have, thank you kind 5 people :D**


	4. Purpose

**Going to be some time jumping from now on just so we can speed it up a little. I HAVE a plan for this fanfic but it's just finding out how to connect the dots.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own GSD if I did it would have ended better. Just saying.**

2 months later. Orb training room.

It felt like life itself was being sucked out of his body as he tried desperately to claw at the arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He thrashed up, down and sideways to try and free himself but to no avail. Everybody's voice seemed to die out as his eyes lids slowly began to close.

"He's not gonna tap, is he?" he heard the distance sound of his friend's voice.

"Doesn't look that way," he heard another before he passed out….

XxxxxxxX

Laylyn, gradually untightened her hold around Lieutenant Zala's neck once she felt his body go limp making this her fifth consecutive win against him in ground combat (rolling). Casually, she tossed his body over and stood over him, waiting. He coughed and rolled onto his side and sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Dammit!" he screamed. "Again!"

He shot his eyes up with what almost looked like hatred but not quite, envy?

"Your eyes are blood shot. I don't think you'll be able to get through another round with me. Maybe you should spar with, Florence," she replied simply.

"Lay! What a brilliant idea!" Florence beamed with glee.

"No. I want to spar you." Laylyn, without hesitation stared straight into his eyes and saw a soldier's determination. Her immediate response was to sigh with disapproval.

"No."

Before Alex, could protest she had turned on her heels, walked off the mat and headed to the changing rooms. She could feel his eyes burn through her, Lieutenant Zala did not like to lose this was clear.

When she walked into the changing room Laylyn, studied herself in the mirror as she waited for the shower to heat up. She looked like a mess. Long strands of her hair had fallen out on both sides of her head and her bun now sat on the left. Her cheeks burned red and her silver eyes were soft from exhaustion. The Lieutenant had called several trainings throughout the weeks leading up to this one and it seemed that he was adding an extra session on each day. Articles of clothing were tossed to one side. Laylyn, wasn't afraid of hard work if anything she thrived on it but even she needed some rest.

XxxxxxxX

"Alex, you ok man?" questioned Dex.

"Do you want some water?" asked an all too happy Florence.

Their voices went unheard. Alex, sat with his knees pressed to his chest and arms rested on top. A puzzled look obvious on his face, 'why can't I beat her at rolling?' he thought over and over. 'Every time I attack she has a counter waiting for me.'

Flashbacks of their previous sparring matches flooded through his mind and he sat there. His mind transported to space and he contemplated his defeat, 'why?' Alex's golden orbs began to close, his body became limp as the darkness surrounded him and he drifted. The outside world was no longer it was just him. 'Who is this girl? Why can't I best her, where did she come from..?' he thought of more questions than answers. It had been two months and still he knew next to nothing about Laylyn Asakura. Alex, would have been left floating in his own abyss if his friends didn't snap him out of it.

"Oi! Snap out of it!"

Alex felt a sharp stinging pain. His golden eyes burst with life and his hand found its way to his cheek. Dex, slapped him.

"What the hell was that for!?" he scolded.

"You zoned out!?" Dex retorted, "besides while you were spacing out like a retard we got a summoning from the Admiral."

"Do you know about what?" asked Alex, puzzled.

"If I did don't cha think I would have told you" replied Dex, with a cocky look.

"Alright then," he got to his feet and looked at Dex, "better get ready. Meet you outside in 30 minutes."

"What about Laylyn and Paris, I heard he's back. He is a part of our team too."

"I'll get Laylyn. You see if Paris, is up for it, okay?"

"You'll get Laylyn?" Dex, raised his eyebrows a couple of times in a taunting manner.

A vain on Alex's forehead popped out as he glared daggers at his friend's immature antics. In a quick second Dex was face first on the ground and Alex, already long gone.

XxxxxxxX

The room was misty from the steam after her shower and Laylyn, struggled to find her hat, 'maybe I left it in my room,' she thought to herself. She closed her locker and headed out the door. When she pushed it open she collided with something. Laylyn, regained her posture.

"Laylyn," Alex looked down at her, "We've been summoned to the Admiral's office. Would you like to walk over together?"

"Sure," she replied.

XxxxxxxX

Alex, Dex, Laylyn and Paris stood in attention and listened carefully. The Admiral sat at his desk shifted and looked through papers. His eyes did not look up until he was ready to speak.

"An unknown group is threatening Orb. We have received several letters depicting what will happen if we do not comply with their demands," stated Admiral Zala, still shifting through paperwork. "As head of the military I'm making an executive decision for the protection of Orb." Admiral Athrun Zala paused and rested his chin on top of his hands deep in thought, "I'm sending you out as a recon team to the location that we've tracked," he paused again and it seemed like an eternity before he spoke again, "we're sending mobile suits with you."

Everyone but Laylyn, gasped and it was Alex who spoke first, "so this threat is serious if you're sending mobile suits?" He felt a cold sweat slide down his face.

"Every threat to Orb is serious. We're just taking extra precautions," replied Admiral Zala, "I've gone through all your records and Team Zala is best suited for this task. You've all had mobile suit training even Laylyn, am I right?"

She nodded.

"Be ready to leave tomorrow at 10 hundred hours. Dismissed."

Team Zala, saluted and headed out the door however Alex stand behind. He waited until only he and his father were left in the room. The door closed behind him.

"Father, who's threatening Orb?" he asked with a soft face.

Athrun, pushed away from his desk, stood up and calmly walked over to his child and placed his hands on Alex's shoulders. He looked lovingly into his son's golden eyes and gave a small smile. Oh, how he saw Cagalli looking back at him.

"My son," he breathed, "I don't know who but we will find them and stop what ever it is they're planning. I'll have more for you and your team tomorrow."

"Understood," Alex, had his head low and his voice came out in a hushed tone, "does mother know?"

Athrun sighed and shook his head, "not yet. I will tell her tonight. Be careful out there, we want you to return to us," he said softly.

Alex's chest tightened in pain, he felt his heart lose strength. The tears in his eyes threatened to fall but Alex had already pledged to himself that he would no longer shed tears. He had to be strong, he had too. For him and his sister.

XxxxxxxX

"I'm Paris."

A hand stretched towards her. She finally had the chance to look at the new guy that showed up to the office with the rest of them. Paris, had short curly brown hair that grew below his ears, bright blues eyes which held an innocence and freckles all over his cheeks. The most noticeable factor to her was his bright smile it reached all the way up to his eyes as he introduced himself. Laylyn, kindly shook his hand. Dex, who also was nearby joined in and bumped Paris, out of the way.

"So, you've meet him. Tell us about yourself Laylyn, it's like we hardly know you."

"I'd rather talk about the mission," she commented truthfully. Laylyn, didn't like to talk about her or her past.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow for that?" said Pairs with another smile on his face. "Dex, I have to tell you about my trip! So why don't we head over to the hog room and fuel up? Laylyn, would you like to join us?"

"I'm not….." she was about to say something else but felt Dex, go behind her and gently pushed her.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" called Dex.

Laylyn's cheeks glowed a light red colour an unintentional response to what was happening. No one had treated her in this way. Back at ZAFT when she said no the others would not press the matter and leave her be and she liked it that way, her cold de minor keeping everyone at a distance. However here, at Orb it was different these strangers that pulled her to the hog room genuinely wanted to know her. She took another stare at her new team mate Paris, and watched as he carelessly spoke of his absence and Dex, playfully hitting him.

'What's happening to me? Am I getting soft?' she thought to herself, 'no, I can't.'

Just then Laylyn, sharply took a step away from them and headed off towards her quarters. The boys watched in confusion as Laylyn, turned suddenly and headed off down a different corridor. They tried to call out to her but she wasn't stopping or turning back. Paris, gave his friend a puzzled look but Dex didn't know himself and he shrugged in defeat.

"Maybe she's not hungry?" Dex said.

"She's weird. I like her," Paris beamed.

"Weird is right. If only she'd let us in," Dex mentioned quietly.

By then Laylyn, had already disappeared. Tomorrow they would be leaving on their first mission. She had to prepare herself.

 **Sister? Did anyone catch that?**


	5. Returning the favour

**Hey. Good news. My friend is doing fanart for this fanfiction! So soon you'll be able to meet the characters. She'll upload them to her deviant page :D I'm excited it will bring them to LIFE!**

 **Secondly. The first part of the story comes from Athrun's point of view just for some suspense! I must say I rather like this moment they share. Go me.**

XxxxxxxX

The Athha Zala Mansion

"You Bastard! You bastard… you bastard… you bastard!" she screamed.

The Athha Zala mansion came to a halt when the screams began. Every working body stopped and listened to try and make out what was begin said. The yelling turned the mansion eerie and still and when voices died down the whispering gossip began. Some thought an affair because of how Representative Cagalli Zala had yelled at her husband and called his names behind their bedroom door. Other didn't seem bothered at all, it was just another day. Cagalli, quite often lost her temper for them their work did not stop like others.

Athrun Zala, stood still and let his beloved wife beat his chest over and over and over again. It started to hurt and at times he involuntary winced at the pain but Athrun, just stood there. He did not attempt to stop Cagalli, he did not attempt to move nor did he dear speak. For the second time Athrun, had shattered his wife's heart.

"Why…? Why, why, why?" she whispered repeatedly as she grasped his Admiral's jacket, crinkling its prefect shape.

In defeat Cagalli, let out a choking sob and slowly slid down to the floor. She wrapped her dead-like arms around her stomach and crouched over in pain as if someone had ripped out her insides, the aching feeling in her heart was unbearable and at this moment Cagalli Athha Zala, thought she could die. She cradled herself and sobbed.

It always felt like a burning arrow shoot through his heart when his wife cried, it caused great pain to watch her. A cold shiver ran up his body and rested in his heart and his is eyes teared up. Athrun, lowered himself to his wife, took her into his arms and squeezed tightly. His body began to shake, his tears started to flow and his hold grew tighter.

"Why?" Cagalli whispered again. She tried to choke back tears but she forced herself to speak again, "how many more of our children are you going to send?"

His chest tightened. His tears were flowing more so now than before. This pain he felt, it was terrible, awful, and horrible but above all else he felt guilty. Athrun, placed his hands on Cagalli's shoulders and forced her to look at him though, she tried to avoid his gaze. He reached up and wiped away some of the tears from her face but they kept falling. Athrun, tentatively kissed her eyes and gave a heart-warming smile. This however only caused her to cry harder.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, what's done is done. His team will leave tomorrow with mobile suits," Athrun slowly sat down and pulled his wife down with him so that her head laid on his stomach. This position soothed her. With loving hands he stroked her head, "Please forgive me. It's true he is our only son but we can't let the death of our oldest hinder his achievements. Please Cagalli, I want him to be safe just like you but I also want him to choose his own path just like us when we were his age. Remember? You were a rebel in the first war and I flew mobile suits….."

Athrun's voice grew weak and a part of him told himself that he was a liar. Secretly, he didn't want his son to go, of course he didn't but Team Zala was the best choice. He chuckled to himself. His son top of the class in everything just like he was and his eldest was an ace pilot in a mobile suit just like him. Athrun, cursed himself and he almost let out a sinister laugh had it not been for Cagalli's presence. And he concluded. It was his fault, he was a coordinator and subsequently so were his children and it was his "perfect," genes that made them incredible at whatever they did regardless of what it was. Both his children though, he and Cagalli had tried to lead them away from it, ended up being the best of their generation in the Orbs military. 'Karma was a bitch,' he thought. Karma was now taking what it rightfully deserved; Athrun, had killed people his age and left their parents childless and now it seemed fate was returning the favour.

"Athrun…" he heard her just a above a whisper.

"Yes."

"If Alex, doesn't return…" she went silent but her second wind came and her voice darkened, "if our son doesn't return, I'll hate you forever."

His eyes widened in shock and his gaze glided down to Cagalli, who had a cold glare in her eyes. Never had she spoken to him like this before, it sent chills throughout his body and without speaking she rested her heard against his stomach again and closed her eyes.

"Understood?"

"Understood."

XxxxxxxX

One week later. Aboard the Hercules.

It was a cool breezy day, the air was still and the sun brought a welcoming warmth to her face. Laylyn, closed her eyes and let herself live in the moment where her skinned warmed and she felt at peace but not for long it seemed.

"Yo, Laylyn!" Dex, called, "What cha doing out here?"

A slow annoyed sigh escaped her body it was intentional and Dex noticed it. However, it did not worry him. Dex, joined her by the railing, he clutched the bars and smiled brightly. Laylyn, noticed the look he was giving her and raised her eyebrow, puzzled.

"What is it, Dex?" she finally asked.

"It's beautiful isn't? The ocean, I mean. Do you have something like this on the PLANTS?" he asked, even though there was a small chance that he would get an answer out of her, she hardly did.

"…" she paused and watched the ocean glistened as the waves moved but after the silence grew awkward she spoke, "it's not like this. The sun feels too real down on earth. The PLANTS, the sun glows but it doesn't have a warmth to it. And the sea… I can smell it. The replicated version on the PLANTS in undeniable but it's nothing compared to the real thing."

Laylyn, turned to Dex with a matter-of-fact look and felt confused at the expression plastered on his face he looked like he had seen a ghost. Irritated, the young woman started to make her way back into the ship and left Dex, standing like an idiot on the deck. Paris, passed as she opened the door. The loose fitting t-shirt that read 'I'm a nerd,' came into her view.

"Hey Laylyn, Florence, is looking for you…. Oh bye Laylyn," he said as she walked past without a word.

Puzzled, he looked to his friend standing by the rail with a retarded but shocked look on his face.

"What's up with you?" Paris, questioned, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Dude. She just openly spoke to me. Just then. You missed it. BAH don't look at me like that, she did!"

"Sure, sure. Oh, by the way, we're wanted in the crew area. Alex, wants a meeting."

"I swear dude, she did. I think she's in love with me" Dex, commented like he was the man. "The ladies, man, can't get enough of me," he wiped his nose with his thumb in an I-the-man way.

The sun started to set and Paris, shook his head and sighed at his teammate. They both headed to the door and made their way to the docking area.

XxxxxxxX

The crew were rushing around and tending to the three mobile suits that were chained up with cords connecting to computers and power grids. People screaming out to one another from short and long distances, it was loud in the docking area.

Alex Zala's eyes rested on the red mobile suit in front of him. It was a model derived from the Justice. It looked exactly the same but slightly smaller. This was his machine, Peace Maker. His father piloted the Justice a long time ago during the first and second war and then his sister.

"Yo, Alex!" called Dex.

Alex's attention was adverted towards them as they approached. Paris, waved with his usual smile that reached up to his eyes.

"Hey Dex. Paris," he said coolly.

"What's up?"

Silence filled the air around the team, Alex was thinking.

"I was wondering why there is only three suites instead of four. That means one of us has to stay on the ship and if I had it my way, Laylyn would stay. I don't know what she's capable of and I don't want to risk it when push comes to shove. What are your thoughts?" Alex, asked. He returned his gazed back to the mobile suits and watched as the crew members worked on them.

"I'm happy either way. I don't mind staying on the ship, I rather help with the technical stuff and keep you guys up and running," commented Paris, truthfully. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled again. He didn't like conflict that much. "However, I do agree with you about Laylyn, we still haven't seen her files. I wonder why that is. We are her team after all and our records are open."

"Meh," was Dex's reply, "I'll shoot them down don't you worry about that. They aren't getting to Orb on my watch! So Laylyn or Paris, it doesn't matter besides," Dex, grabbed Paris around the neck and dug his hand into the top of his head, effectively giving him a noggy. "You'll only get in the way!"

"Quit it!" screamed Paris.

"Say you love me and I might!" laughed Dex.

Alex, rolled his eyes. He watched his friends muck around and saw Paris, trying to wiggle free. The crew members stopped and giggled and some gave a distasteful look. These were his friends and he would be willing to do anything to keep them safe. His thoughts however, trailed back to what Paris, had said. His mouth twisted into a frustrated grin. He still didn't know much about Laylyn, he promised himself that he would call his father tomorrow and get the information he needed.

 **Next time on Times Past: will Alex ever get to know anything about Laylyn? When are these threats going to attack? Find out next time on Dragon Ball… I mean Ijustwanttoreview's fanfic!**


	6. You will be strong

**So my lovelies. I couldn't contain my excitement from the last chapter so I decided to write the follow up in the same day. Two chapter update! Don't get used to it. Today was a good today. OH AND PAH to proof reading. You'll understand :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GSD if I did it would have ended better. Just saying.**

The ship was silent, the crew members and staff were sound asleep. The ghost shift workings continued through the early hours of the morning clicking on their keyboards, keeping the Hercules on the right course or walking up the corridors checking the computers were working. There was a peaceful aura to the ship. There was however, one who was wide awake. Inside the dimly lit room Laylyn, struck the punching bag again. It flung forward and quickly swung back, she skilfully dodged and hit it again. This pattern continued on, her hitting, moving, dodging and hitting again and once she was done with the boxing side of her regiment she started with her kicking.

'One. One, two,' she thought as she round housed kicked the middle section and then the head. Her breath became hitched with every kick she executed. Slowly, Laylyn, began to zone out because she'd done these exercises exactly like this ever since she could remember. Muscle memory kicked in and she faded into her own world, she drifted and remembered.

Flashback

"Get up!" screamed the hovering man. He stood with his fist clenched.

"…."

The little girl with brown hair and piercing silver eyes stared painfully up into the eyes of the towering man. The girl flinched at the sight of him, those eyes filled with anger and distaste, they held no remorse for the girl stricken with unbearable pain. In a defensive response she closed her eyes and pretended he couldn't see her.

"I said get up!" he screamed again.

When she didn't comply the towering man stalked over to the helpless girl that looked only the age of nine and hoisted her to her feet. He didn't let go until she stood on her own. The girl tried to keep her eyes open but the pain was causing her to black out, she stumbled and fell to her knee. With blurred vision she searched for him in the poorly lit room. The dojo, he had called it when he first brought her here. This room she feared the most. There were numerous photos of the man standing tall with trophies in his hands and articles of how he defeated another champion all framed and mounted perfectly on the walls surrounding them. It was the cleanest room in the house nothing was out of place even down to where they put their shoes, how clipped back the money trees were and where you were allocated to put your belongings but only after they were neatly folded. Laylyn, realised she hated this room.

"I won't allow weakness in my home. If you don't get up I'll will bring you close to death little girl!"

Laylyn, with all the strength she could muster stood shakily. His eyes, his eyes burned through her soul and the tears automatically poured down her face. The scared little girl slowly put her guard up and waited for his attack. The sounds that escaped her mouth were not of a human but of a scared puppy and this amused him. His menacing laugh echoed throughout the empty room. This must be hell she thought.

"If you are to live under my roof you will be strong. I won't have you be weak not in my presence not ever!" his voice held no emotion.

The man charged towards her, he jumped and spun in the air to perform a running jumping back kick. Without thinking the girl dodged rolled to her left side and cried out when she landed. She had no time to stay there long, she stumbled to her feet and stood her ground again but this time he was nowhere in sight. Her chest heaved in hast, the panic within her made her scared and before she realised where he was everything went blank.

The girl was worthless in his eyes at this very moment. He peered down at her lifeless body and sniggered. It did amuse him, her spirit that is or whatever was left of it and he would beat that out of her that was for sure. Though, the bulking man didn't know where it came from this child he agreed to take in had been with him since infancy. 'Her genes perhaps?' he thought.

"You," he kicked her but not an attacking kick just a demeaning one, "wake up." He continued this action until she stirred.

Laylyn, felt him nudge her and gently her eyes opened. Her vision still blurry but her ears worked perfectly.

"Get to the infirmary. You will strike the bag 1000 times and kick it 1000 times each leg tomorrow morning. You will be strong little girl. I can tell you this now."

She watched as he walked away leaving her there to rot in her failure. The nine year old girl, laid there helpless, she couldn't move and she couldn't speak. And so she would wait until someone found her laying there in the middle of the room, it usually the cleaning lady. The little girl's eyes began to close…

XxxxxxxX

"1000!" she gasped at the same time of her final kick.

Laylyn, picked up her towel and wiped the sweat from her brow. The 1L bottle didn't stand a chance because she guzzled it down greedily and threw it in the trash bin. The clock blinked 07:39 and Laylyn, fell on top of her soft bed. She rubbed her head and temples painfully as she tried to push her memories to the back of her mind. The girl sat up and looked in the mirror her hair riddled with sweat, it hung loosely from her preferred tight bun and the red in her cheeks had subsided as too her breathing but her silver eyes held a strength that only she knew where it came from. She had come a long way since that terrified nine year old.

XxxxxxxX

Alex, couldn't hide the distressed look on his face when he spoke to his father. The screen shone bright in his dark room.

"What do you mean classified? How can Orb accept a transfer without knowing who she was? Father did you know?" he asked more forcibly than he wanted too.

"In all honesty, I don't recall. There was a file on my desk that said transfer and before I could react she was on Orb soil. I couldn't send her back because we are trying to build a relationship with ZAFT for the better. But the files she brought with her only stated trivial facts like her birth date, gender, name and where she was stationed. Nothing about her rank or military involvement. I do however, know that she was a red uniform." Admiral Zala, inwardly cursed himself for not checking on this sooner, "that uniform credits her as an elite solider."

'An elite solider..,' Alex thought.

"I'll keep an eyes on it, father. Say hello to mother for me?," he managed the last part.

"Of course son. She'll be fine. You know how she gets about these things. Just don't go killing yourself or else I'll be seeing you in the afterlife a lot sooner," joked his father.

And they both laughed. They saluted each other and disconnected the call. Alex, checked his time and noticed in was 07:39 he picked up his drink bottle and headed towards the training room where Dex, should be waiting for him. Alex, didn't want to jump to conclusion just yet and he admitted to himself that he and Laylyn, did not get on very well but he wasn't quite ready to suspect her of being a traitor. To him, she didn't seem like the type.

XxxxxxxX

It was now 08:45 and Laylyn's stomach growled so loudly nearly all the occupants of the hog room looked at her. It didn't bother her, her body needed fuel and this was its way of telling her. 'I could eat a horse,' she thought. The line was small it didn't take long for her to get her food, she sat down and put the spoon to her mouth when she felt a hand slam down on her shoulder.

"Lay! Where have you been?" he asked rhetorically, "I still can't believe I'm on the Hercules. You wouldn't believe how much work there is to do around here! Machines, computers and men," he hummed.

Laylyn, peered at him curiously and followed his gaze. It was Lieutenant Alex Zala. Her eyes roamed the room and noted that 80 percent of the girls were ogling at him. He didn't seem fazed but ignorant or was it arrogant?

"Lay, you should call to him and make him sit with us," whispered Florence.

"Why would I do that? I see him enough at our team meetings and training regimes," she replied plainly.

"Because," he pinched her, "I want to sit with him."

"Hey ladies," Dex, said, "can we join you?"

Laylyn, saw Florence's eyes light up. The Lieutenant, was standing behind Dex.

"Ladies?" she unexpectedly asked. She was the only lady there and Dex, noticed the confused look on her face.

"Oh you don't know?" Dex, said as he sat down followed by Lieutenant Alex.

"Know what?"

"Your friend is a girly boy," Lieutenant Alex, finally said joining in the conversation.

"Girly boy?" She questioned looking at Florence.

"Oh Lay, you're so funny. I'm gay," Florence, smiled but it soon turned into a hard pressed line when he looked at Laylyn's questionable look. "Gay? You do know what that is don't you. As in I like boys not girls."

Dex, put his hand to his mouth to try and suppress his laughter and failed terribly because pieces of food were spluttering out of his mouth. Lieutenant Alex, sat casually eating his food one spoonful at a time. Laylyn, placed her spoon down and thoughtfully spoke,

"You like boys?"

Florence nodded.

"You like boys. Is that why you're kind of odd and resemble a girl?"

He nodded again. And Laylyn thought.

"So does that mean that Lieutenant Zala, is gay because he is pretty like a girl?"

That was it for Dex, seeing the wide eyed expression of his best friend pushed him over the edge. He spat all the food out of his mouth and erupted into a frenzy of uncontrollable laughter. He toppled over onto the floor and rolled around in fits. The Lieutenant however was not amused. His eyes were closed but the vein popping out of his forehead would have been seen from space. Laylyn, didn't get the joke she was merely making an observation.

"Honey I wish," Florence, whispered in her ear eyeing Alex Zala with a sexy smirk.

Laylyn, looked around at all the faces that stared at the table she was seated on. Groups of girls were giggling at them and a couple of people were taking videos of Dex, still balled up in laughter. She hadn't a clue of what was going on. Suddenly, she watched the Lieutenant stand to his feet and slam his hands on the table.

"I am not gay! I may be pretty as you so eloquently put it but I do not like boys! And Laylyn, if I'm not mistaken everyone thought you were a boy!" he raged.

"Hit a soft spot did I?" Laylyn, answered flatly.

"No! Dex, get up. I wanna hit something!" he called storming out the door.

Sadly, he did not get an answer because Dex, was still rolling on the ground laughing at the thought of his best friend being gay.

"You're too much, Laylyn," he finally said when he got up and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "See yah," he said as he walked off waving goodbye.

Laylyn and Florence sat there in silence. Florence, picked at his food and pouted.

"He's not gay. What a shame. Still won't stop me from trying," Florence, commented but more to himself because Laylyn, was not listening. She seemed to be focused elsewhere.

The rest of the evening did not bring much excitement. Laylyn, listened to Florence, talk about the up keep of the mobile suits and the programming systems that were in place to keep everything running smoothly. It was the ships second week abroad and everyone seemed to be carefree. 'They've all forgotten the mission,' she thought, 'but we'll be fighting soon enough. I am sure of it'


	7. Familiar enemy

**Took so long because there aren't that many readers. I'm writing now to fulfil my own pleasure** **However thanks to those few people who are still with me. Hope the writing is still good? Or at least bearable to read. At some points I find myself over writing or explaining the situation which drags out. So if some parts are short and sweet, that's why.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GDS if I did the ending would have been better. Just saying.**

The Hercules shook violently and swiftly without warning and shortly after the impact the screams began. Food, plates, chairs and people were thrown to the floor. A siren began to blast with a shrieking noise that rang in his ears and a red light flashed continuously. Alex Zala, clung desperately to the table for stability and watched in horror, he casted his eyes to his fellow comrades and nodded. The three boys knew what was happening, the Hercules was under attack. In unison they stood to their feet and ran out of the hog room and down the corridor and every so often the Hercules would violently jolt again.

"All mobile suit pilots please report to the loading dock. All mobile suit pilots please report to the loading docks. We are at Level One battle stations," called the voice over the intercom.

"You guys head to the loading dock. I'll take over the CIC position," stated Paris.

"Paris we nee…." Alex, said but in vain.

Alex, watched as the bright smile of Paris, reached his eyes as always.

"Be careful guys," Paris, waved them goodbye.

Dex and Alex watched Paris, turn down a different corridor that headed to the bridge. Deep down Alex, wanted Paris to pilot the other mobile suit more than Laylyn. However, he silently agreed that communicating with Paris, during the conflict would be better rather a strange and they continued on.

XxxxxxxX

Laylyn, zipped up her maroon pilot suit and adjusted her hair. After the sirens started she immediately ran to the lockers and suited up, without hesitation. She had an empty feeling that she couldn't shake, the lights flashed a panicking red, crew members hollered orders and the odd passenger screamed in fear. And yet she felt calm. Her attention was caught when the door opened and Team Zala walked in. She saluted, Lieutenant Alex Zala.

"Laylyn, you are going to pilot the Tower. It's the black one. And as always Dex, you'll pilot the Gunner," ordered the Lieutenant.

"Do you know who's behind the attack," she asked. The two shook their heads no. Laylyn's lips pressed into a hard line.

All three pilots watched through the window as the crew members pulled the last plugs on the mobile suits Peace Maker, Gunner and Tower. At the moment, all they could do was wait until their suits were ready. Her eyes caught the sight of the head mechanic waving at them, urging them to come through. She was the first to move but before she made it out the door the Lieutenant addressed her.

"I don't know you well. But I need your help to protect this ship and Orb. Please."

She tensed a little and slowly she turned to face him. His head was cast down and he gripped his helmet tightly she knew this because his body was shaking. Dex, placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes to reassure him. The main mechanic in the background now waving his hand furiously. A small caring smile spread along her lips and she spoke truthfully.

"I am a part of Team Zala. I will protect this ship. This I guarantee."

"That's my girl," Dex, said and slapped Lieutenant Zala on the back. "Now, let's go fuck shit up!"

XxxxxxxX

The cockpit closed, shutting out the light but shortly after the tiny space came alive when the screens turned on. At first, he checked his bearings, coordinates and controls because in all honesty it had been a long time since he sat in this seat.

"Alex, are you there?" Paris, spoke from the bridge.

"Copy that."

"You are free to launch, Peace Maker."

"Alex Zala, Peace Maker. Let's go!"

He gripped the lever tightly and launched. His body involuntary crashed backwards into his chair and the Peace Maker exited the loading dock with incredible speed. His heart raced with excitement and pupils dilated with anticipation, Alex Zala, missed piloting his mobile suit.

The Peace Maker was already collaborated to the earth's atmosphere and his capability, which made flying relatively easy. The screen lit up several targets and without a moment's notice he locked on to five bogies and shot them down. The explosion cracked the sky with a loud band, leaving bright flashing lights and smoke. Alex Zala, hunted down the next targets with ease and repeated this motion several times.

"There's about 15 bogies left. They all look like Zaku models, nothing too hard to deal with. Just send Dex," Alex, ordered.

"Yes," he heard Paris, reply. "Gunner, you are free to launch."

"YEEESS! About time! Dex, Gunner. Ready to kick ass!"

Seconds later Alex, saw the Gunner model exit the ship. He watched his friend set his mobile suit down upon the ship to shoot the enemies. The Gunner was equipped with long ranged weapons and almost as soon as he was planted Dex, fired his first cannon. The outstanding shooter claimed all his victims effortlessness.

"Hell yeah! Oh baby I've missed this!" shouted Dex. "Take that and that! No one messes with the ace shooter!"

"Dex, I'm going to fly around to see if there's a ship close by. You got this?" Alex, asked rhetorically.

"Bro, is the sky blue? Of course I've got this. Ten Zaku, piece of piss!"

"What do we have here?…." Was heard through the international line of communication.

Alex, quickly became alert and sat ready in his suit. Watching. Waiting. He saw a flash and quickly dodged the blast. It exploded in front of him which caused the dirt and dust from the earth to block his line of sight and out of sear instinct he pulled on the lever to gain some distances and not soon enough. The bright light of a sword cut through the rising dirt and the owner of the weapon disappeared shortly after. 'Damn,' he cursed himself and surveyed the area immediate area again.

"Yo, Alex, above you!" shouted Dex.

The Peace Maker changed its position to look directly above. His eyes widened. There out of nowhere hovered three new model mobile suits. One was purple with spiked balls, chains hanging from the arms and missile spikes attached to the chest. The other was bright orange that model held the very long sword that attacked him. The last one was harder to see Alex, squinted his eyes to make out the outline and when the recognition kicked in, his heart dropped.

"The Silver wolf…." He whispered.

XxxxxxxX

"Laylyn, three unidentified mobile suits have just showed up, they're orange, purple and silver. I'm giving you the O.K to launch," she recognised the voice as Paris.

"Understood. Laylyn Asakura, launching!"

The Tower prowled its way out of the loading dock however, once it was outside gravity took over and her suit slammed onto the earth below. Slightly dazed Laylyn, focused on the surroundings outside. There were tall trees all around her and she happened to fall right in the middle of the clearing, an easy target for the enemy. Laylyn, began to type furiously the keypad inside her inactive mobile suit.

"Laylyn, what's wrong?!" exclaimed Paris through her helmet.

She did not answer. Laylyn, was busy correcting the OS system that had been organised beforehand. Many boxes and tabs popped up on her screen as she tried re-collaborate her system.

"Laylyn!?" Paris, tried again.

"I am re-collaborating my system. It's not suited for me," she finally replied calmly. All the while the Zaku pilots had noticed her immobility and shot at her defenceless mobile suit. Lucky for Laylyn, they weren't good shots. "Paris, tell Dex, to keep the approaching mobiles off me while I'm going through this process. I may be some time, this system is not working for me."

"Impossible. These mobile suits are collaborated to fit almost every Coordinator. You should have been able to use it as soon as you put it into pulse mode."

Laylyn, worked frantically on her mobile suit but never once panicked. The Zaku's were getting closer and every time it seemed like they were close enough they were shot down by the Gunner. And she worked. Typing. Deleting. Adding. Saving. And shortly after, she pulled on the lever and the Tower slowly began to move. Paris's voice was still in the background but, she didn't pay much attention because she had successfully re-collaborated her piloting system in nine minutes. Tower was ready to properly launch.

"Unless…of course," Paris, paused. "I know why you were transferred here. You're a…Natural." His voice was faint and Laylyn, didn't hear him or care to.

The thrusters on her mobile fired up and it took off into the air and flew in the direction the Lieutenant Zala. She gripped her controls tightly. 'I'm coming Lieutenant Zala.'

XxxxxxxX

Memories invaded his mind but he quickly expulsed them, now was not the time to let emotions cloud his judgement. Alex, had to think of a plan. One: attack all three on his own, two: create a diversion and escape or three: wait for Laylyn to flank them. 'Three,' he thought as he saw Laylyn's mobile suit come into view. 'She's still too far away… have to keep them occupied.'

Immediately after his thought, he unattached the shield from his back and flung it at the enemy. All three dispersed in different directions right, left and up. Next, Alex, grasped the high beam cannon from the compartment in the suits right leg and aimed at the orange mobile suit. The other pilot dodged all attempts but kept moving backwards. Alex, noticed. He turned this suit around, and as expected the purple mobile was approaching from behind. He aimed his cannon at the opposing enemy suit and held the trigger down, this time he charged the weapon to create a stronger blast, the only con; he couldn't move while executing this attack. He waited and waited until the purple suit came dangerously close to him. The enemy suit opened its chest and fired several spiked missiles. Alex, was stuck and for a second it crossed his mind that he was in danger until another's laser shot the missiles which caused them to explode before striking him.

"Shoot him!" screamed Laylyn.

Alex, nodded and fired. A bright green light shot out of his cannon, a laser so large it would destroy the enemy mobile suit if it hit the cockpit directly. This was not the case, the purple suit had anticipated this after his missiles were destroyed and dodged. Another explosion echoed.

"Damn it!" Cried an unknown voice.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared it was easy to see that although it was not a direct hit Alex, still managed to destroy the suits right leg.

"Harlem! Take the Crusher to the ship. I'll keep these two occupied," ordered another.

"Ocean you idiot! Why'd you get hit!?" said an angered Harlem.

"Shut up and help me out you idiot!" answered the other. A girl. Alex, noted.

Alex, aimed the cannon at the two fleeing mobile suits. The cannon gathered energy as he held down the trigger but it was out lived because the silver suit fired at him. The shot made contact with his firing arm and swung him round in the direction of Laylyn's suit, the Tower. She flew over him and chased after the silver one. Her voice rang out in his helmet.

"Lieutenant Zala, I'll take the silver one. You follow the other two back to where their ship is located."

"Roger. You be careful Laylyn. And thanks for the back up," responded Alex.

"No problem. Go before they get too far ahead."

'Be safe,' he thought as he watched her fade in the distance before he went after the others.

XxxxxxxX

It didn't take long for Laylyn, to catch up to the silver pilot. He obviously wanted her too. Shortly after, her attention rested on a cliff high above the forest, far from where the previous battle was held. The mobile suit was motionless and she saw the pilot exiting the cockpit. Once on the ground the pilot crossed his arms across his chest looked up as she approached. Laylyn's grip on the controls tightened, she could feel the blood drain from her hands and her teeth grind in frustration.

The wind whirled up below her when the Tower hovered directly above the person, he instinctively propped his arms up to shield him from the small gust around him. Laylyn, lowered her mobile suit and landed a fair distance away. She gripped her helmet, removed it, let out a deep sigh and tossed it to the side. The cockpit opened after she played with some buttons, the cable lowered and she too with it.

The other pilot reached for his helmet and took it off. It was no surprise the face staring back at her, a tall young man, olive skin, spiked up silver hair and deep green eyes. 'Dunamis,' she mentally called his name. He stood in a taunting manner with a smirk plastered on his smug face. Laylyn, stopped ten mitres away just enough to hear and speak to him for, if she had her way she would choke the life out of him. The high altitude caused the wind between them to be harsh and cold, it was like two icebergs crashing into one.

"Laylyn A-sa-ku-raaa. Fighting for the Orb nation. How touching. Looks like the mutt finally found its kennel," he spoke.

"You have my mobile suit," she replied bluntly.

"Your mobile suit?" He turned in a circle with his hands up in a mocking way and continued, "The Phantom is mine now, remember? When you were kicked out I became the new improved pilot..."

"I want it back," she cut him off. A stern look evident in her features. This man slowly started to play at her nerves.

"You'll have to take it from me."

"I will, in time. The Phantom belongs to me," she responded.

Her eyes drifted to the magnificent suit behind him. It shone brightly in the sun as the armour reflected the rays, its sliver coat gleaming, Laylyn, felt a hint of pride admiring it. The Phantom, a suit that had been strictly accustomed to her piloting capabilities and battle skills not for this second rate pilot. This thought made her stomach churn. The sun grew low and a thought popped into her head that Team Zala and the Hercules would be looking for her and so she turned on her heels and headed to the Tower.

He called out, "how do you know I won't shoot you?!"

"Because," she stopped and calmly replied, "your Commanding Officer is my father, remember?"

"He doesn't care about you," he voiced back in a strong, deep tone.

"Yes. But I'm a good solider and he appreciates that about me. Can't kill something he worked so long and hard on."

By then Laylyn, was ascending to her cockpit. She watched as he did the same. She took one long last stare at the silver mobile suit, Phantom and sighed. That suit would be hers again.

 **Stick around for the next one it's going to be a good one. Find out more about Alex's and Laylyn's past!**


	8. Tell me

**Holy fcuk lord! This has taken me 1 ½ weeks to write! I've re-written this so many times, so you cunts better enjoy this. Writing is a lot harder than I remember. Please review or private message me. I need feedback _ do you like it or don't you!? Oh, a 2 week time jump has happened as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own GDS. If I did it would have ended better, just saying.**

Orb Nation

Alex Zala, walked down the street with hands deep in his pockets and an annoyed look. The Hercules was ordered back to the Orb Military Base shortly after its encounter with the three unknown mobile suits. The information that was gathered about them had to be taken back immediately to Headquarters and it frustrated him. He kicked the stone as if to release some of the anger. His gaze followed the object and settled on the memorial site in the distance. The memorial site that was an acknowledgement to the lives lost during the first war when Orb was attacked. His destination.

As the young solider drew closer, he saw a person standing at the cliff's edge. Long dark tresses blowing with the wind, shaping the womanly figure that he could make out. He squinted his eyes. He saw the tight jeans cling to her body that relieved a round shaped derriere and a singlet that showed her perfectly toned arms. 'Wow,' he thought. Involuntarily, his pace quickened.

Alex, steadily approached the memorial site. As he got within ear shot of the woman a thought crossed his mind to introduce himself or more awkwardly ask her why she was here. His heart raced. He definitely felt stupid when he opened his mouth however, his body stiffened. The stranger slowly turned his way. Alex Zala, had butterflies fluttering relentlessly in his stomach when his golden orbs met silver. 'Laylyn..?' he questioned himself.

"Lieutenant Zala, could you tell me what this other memorial stone is for?" she asked, recognising him immediately.

XxxxxxxX

Laylyn, didn't flinch when faced with the approaching stranger. It was the Lieutenant. She noted his casual clothing, tan dress-pants and a loose-fitting turquoise dress-shirt buttoned ¾ of the way up. Alex Zala, was handsome, no doubt. He did however, have an odd look to him. Shock. It was quickly removed a short time after and his attention upon the stone.

"Oh… that one..," he whispered whilst running a hand through his hair.

The change in his expression was evident, she noticed the tension in his shoulders. It remained silent for some time. Alex, looked trapped in a daze thinking about something. Laylyn, turned back to the memorial stone next to the original. It was only a plaque with four words. **Forever loved, forever ours.**

"You don't have too, if you don't want too," she said calmly.

Laylyn, understood of course not fully. This plaque, this memorial belonged to someone dear to him. Her attention was drawn back to, Alex Zala. She looked at him and felt sad? He had a pained smile. His lips moved a couple of times before any words left. The air tightened around them, a thick blanket of uncertainty. Laylyn, waited.

XxxxxxxX

Alex's silence grew and he thought it as weakness only because, she was here with him. All this time, he has kept a strong front since her unexpected arrival. On that day, they had fought unwittingly to prove who the stronger male. It had turned out that Laylyn, was in fact a she. Up until now, his strength and leadership had been unwavering. Inwardly, Alex's inner walls crumbled down.

"It belongs to my sister," he voiced tenderly. An empty smile crept along his lips, "my mother had it made."

Alex, looked to Laylyn and gave a real smile. He wasn't surprised when she didn't flinch, Laylyn Asakura barely showed any emotion. The young male thought it funny that he had tried so hard to keep himself from her. To not let his past be known. Staring at her blank expression he felt silly and vulnerable. His silence spoke louder than his words.

"Tell me more," he heard her just above a whisper.

Tentatively, he motioned her to the grassy bank and they sat down. The view was spectacular, the golden sun simmering across the ocean and waves crashing against the rocks. They were blessed with a beautiful day. His golden orbs were fixated outwards. He slowly recounted the memory of his beloved sister.

"Her name was Dawn. Dawn Lenore Zala. Ace pilot, top of her class and exceptional solider," he said and felt the tremor in his voice. "My older sister who I admired and loved dearly."

"How did she die?" she asked so coldly.

A smirk perked at the corner of his mouth. The abrupt question did not detour him because he comprehend her. Laylyn, was not conversed in the ways of emotion therefore, the execution of her words were somewhat uncouth. Truth be told Alex, overtime started to welcome the blunt honesty. And he continued.

"A routine check, movement around some asteroids. Her team, Team Zala, was ambushed by the same mobile suit we encountered. He goes by the name Silver Wolf. Paris, was in the original Zala team. He blames himself because Dawn went back and saved his life, taking the blade that was meant for him. I can remember my mother's shirks and father's sobs. My sister was taken from us and that is why the plaque is here. For us not to forget a daughter, a comrade and sister."

He lovingly gazed up the plaque and saw Laylyn, followed suit. The wind caught her hair again and it glided with it. He took this moment to study her again, he blushed and shook his head. Quickly, he cleared his throat to distract his thoughts. 'The Silver Wolf,' he thought. The subdued anger slowly making its way from the pit of his stomach. His eyes narrowed.

"That is why I joined the military. To kill the Silver Wolf," he pronounced with draggers in each word.

XxxxxxxX

"Is that so? Will you be strong enough?"

"Yes."

Their eyes met again. She could see the fire and rage burning deep within his core. A feeling ignited her lower abdominal but she couldn't pin point its origin. It just came and it felt strange and foreign. However, it was soon replaced with resentment and Laylyn, didn't know why. She swiftly dismissed the idea and knew why. This feeling of regret would have continued on if he hadn't broken her thoughts with a question.

"And you. What's your story?"

"You wouldn't want to hear my story. It's hideous."

Laylyn, took to her feet to leave but she felt warmth around her wrist, the Lieutenant's hand. A blush graced her face. What was he doing? Laylyn, wanted to pull her hand away but the action never left her brain. No one has touched her so tenderly. His face softened as he stared up at her, "please, tell me."

She nodded and sat. He let go. It took some time before she was able to continue but being Laylyn Asakura, she recovered quickly.

"I'm orphaned. My mother was a harlot and I don't know who my father is/was," she stated matter-of-factly. "I was adopted by Commander Caesar as an infant. He taught me how to fight, how to survive and how to kill. The perfect solider. There was no time for love and emotions, those things had no place on the battlefield and killing a person didn't require those traits."

Laylyn's eyes darkened at the thought of her 'guardian.' The towering man that brutally moulder her into what she was today. The taste of bile came to her mouth, it sickened her to think about him.

"How did you come into his care?" he asked.

"I was born on the military base and days after, my birth mother abandoned me, so I'm told. For reasons I am unsure of the Commander, volunteered to take care of the unwanted infant. Little did he know this child had a flaw..."

"You're a Natural," he interrupted.

Laylyn, nodded.

"I trained harder, faster and smarter than those born gifted. Though, recollecting on this I didn't have a choice. If I didn't surpass and beat the other Co-ordinators I surely would have been beaten by the Commander, and that was my incentive. Soon, people forgot I was a Natural. Even me."

A wave of sadness washed over her. She hadn't felt this way since she was that scared nine year that coward beneath the towering man. It felt cold and she shivered in response.

XxxxxxxX

Alex's eyes rested on her features, she looked calm and at ease. She was clad with a thick skin because of the painful upbringing of being the best. It showed in her martial arts, her piloting and her behaviour. Laylyn, was starved of human compassion growing up. And the man who was supposed to her protector was in fact her beater. This is why his comrade was distant and cold.

He hadn't noticed that he was looking so intently at her, focused. The once composed face of Laylyn, had slowly slipped into a pained expression. Reminiscing about the past was causing her discomfort. Unconsciously, he lifted his hand and caressed her face tenderly. Alex, expected the woman to retract with disgust but she didn't. Instead, Laylyn, relaxed in his subtle embrace. And after what seemed like forever, he painfully pulled away. His heart throbbed against his chest

XxxxxxxX

"Were losing light. Should we head back, Lieutenant Zala?" She questioned as she stood up.

In his usual Alex Zala, way he sighed, ran a hand through his hair and stood too. He dawned a cheeky smile and it suited him she thought, but didn't want to linger on it.

"Just call me Alex," he said as he dug his hands in his pockets and huffed.

Laylyn, thought to practice sarcasm. "Should we head back, Alex?"

"Yeah."

Alex, took the lead. She was frozen in place as her thoughts battled. They had just shared an intimate moment. The feel of his hand caressing her felt strange but, it felt good. She reached for the cheek that he touched and smiled, weakly. A tight twisting felling swelled in the pit of her stomach, again. 'What was this?' she thought.

The waves from the ocean smashed against the rocks and splashed up high behind her. The sounds around her faded out. She saw Alex's body drift further away from her. Suddenly, she only saw him. Laylyn's lips began to move and the words which followed were too soft that even she could not hear. Guilt. This was guilt, she resolved.

"What if I told you, that I, killed your sister?"

She looked to the sky, closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. There was no room for weakness. There was no room for Alex Zala. 'Or is there?' she battled with herself. One fact remained, the feeling of his touch enticed her. Laylyn, glided her hand through her long hair, a mirror image of Alex. 'Stupid,girl.'

 **Hopefully, this situation doesn't feel forced when you read it. If it did I have failed you V_V. Review or private message please you lazy fookers! I NEEEEEEEED feedback!**


	9. Rematch

**Careful with this chapter. There are important parts….. buuuut it's mostly just a filler to the next event. I need chapters to build up relationships.**

The leader sat at his desk overlooking the files on the screen. He clicked at each folder and tapped at the keyboard. The mouse hovered over a girl, no a woman. His stern eyes studied her features. What he saw was the product of his invention, Laylyn Asakura. The towering man's eyes narrowed at the door.

"What is it?" he commanded.

Dunamis, entered. His head hung low. The Commander scoffed at the pathetic figure in front of him.

"Commander Caesar, preparations for the raid on Orb is going according to plan. Our operation will be ready in one week."

"One week you say?" The towering man observed the younger male. This young male was mentally weak and it showed. Dunamis, moved uncomfortably under his watchful stare, a sweat bead ran down the side of his face. 'Pathetic,' he thought and closed his eyes. "You better not fail. I planted Laylyn, in Orb for a reason. It's your objective to bring her to me. I think it's time for a family reunion."

No words were exchanged afterwards Dunamis, saluted and exited. The Commander stared blankly at the wall. A smirk crept along his face followed by a menacing laugh. It rattled the entire office. He stood tall and slammed his fist upon the desk, cracking it in the process. His crazed eyes fixated on the computer screen.

"You Laylyn, will be the downfall of Orb!"

XxxxxxxX

"Yo Alex, I'm fucked. Why don't you go a round with Laylyn?" Dex, asked. He walked off the mat and slumped to the ground.

"She's busy…" he trailed off.

Alex, wiped his face with a towel and stole a glance at Laylyn. She was at the other end of the training room working the punching bag. His stolen glance turned into a prolonged stare. Her loosened hair draped untamed, sweat dripped down her face and eyes focused. The Lieutenant couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off her, even after she caught him. Alex's eyes never left hers. Since that moment at the memorial sight Laylyn, had kept her distance. It's not like he hadn't tried to talk to her, in fact on several occasions she skilfully avoided the topic

"Yo, Laylyn! Come over and kick Alex's ass!" Dex, yelled.

The question brought Alex's attention back to his smiling friend, an idiotic grin stretched from ear to ear. Dex's features changed when his superior officer shot him a chilling look, he shrugged his shoulders in response.

The creaking sound from the punching bag stopped. Alex, slowly turned in the direction. Laylyn, approached. A stern look in her eyes as she strapped her fighting gloves on, not leaving his gaze. He took a swig of his drink and gulped it down greedily. He tossed it to the side and casually swiped the sweat from his brow. His opponent took her place across the mat. 'She looks like she wants to rip out my insides,' he thought.

He remembered their first encounter. Unintentionally, he felt his cheek where she'd kicked him. The stinging pain he felt afterwards for days, though, he never admitted to anyone. Alex, had quietly wished for a rematch. To prove to everyone, no. Just her…

XxxxxxxX

Laylyn, took her position and stood in her fighting stance. Alex, did the same. She slowed her breathing and relaxed her muscles. All the background noises faded. She could only see him. This time, however, his stance was different from their first encounter. She knew the Lieutenant was taking this seriously and so was she. Dex's hand came between.

"Ok you two. I want a clean fight, yeah?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

They both nodded. She watched as his hand lifted in the air to signify the start of the round.

Her reflexes activated. Alex, made the first move. He performed a round house kick to her head. She narrowly escaped, Laylyn, let out a grunt as she tensed to absorb the impact with her arms. The force of the kick caused her to stumble sideways and Alex, capitalised. He sprung forward with a flying knee. She quickly guarded her stomach with both arms. 'He's learnt a few things since last time,' she thought as she ducked to avoid a right hand hook. Alex, winced in pain when she struck him in the gut.

"Oh! That's one for my girl!" yelled Dex. Clapping loudly in the process.

The moment was short lived Alex, managed to grab a hold of her waist and switched behind her. The ex-jujitsu student's eyes widened, she knew. The mat was no longer under her feet, he lifted her high and slammed her to the ground, hard. Laylyn, let out a loud cry. An intense pain shot to her head and it throbbed, causing slight blindness. However, in her pain she reached for her neck to fend off any choke holds. She felt the pressure of his full weight as he took the mount position. Her silver eyes were open but only the outline of his body could be seen. 'Fuck,' she cursed to herself.

Alex, quickly pushed at her right elbow and forced it to the floor. Laylyn, tried to muster the strength to combat him but the body slam she suffered was still in effect. She felt Alex, wrap one hand under hers to create the _figure 4._ He pulled her elbow up and downwards, the building pressure in her arm caused her to snap her eyes shut in response to the sharp pain. Her pride slowly began to slip away from her _._ Laylyn, focused on other things to track her mind away from the excruciating pain. The prideful woman would not tap, not give in to defeat.

She felt his body shift, the heaviness of his chest pressed against her own. Another tug made her gasp in pain but she bit her tongue to ease it. Laylyn's body tightened when his breath reached her ear, his lips almost grazing her lobe. His voice sent a warm sensation down her body.

"Tap…"

XxxxxxxX

"No," she replied harshly.

"I'll break it." He pulled tighter to emphasise his point. She grimaced.

"Break it."

Her words shocked him. The woman was willing to sacrifice her arm in exchange for her pride. Alex, fixed his golden eyes on hers. This woman. Her face contorted in agony. Even now Alex, thought she was beautiful. Something came over him, he released the figure 4 and swiftly pressed both her wrist to the ground. Laylyn's body stilled beneath him. The beating of his heart sounded like a hammer hitting a nail repeatedly. He gripped her wrist a little tighter when he leaned towards her face, eyeing her lips. Alex, focused on her eyes. They were soft, silver staring back… inviting. He inched closer and closer.

"Ahem…"

The lieutenant looked to the source, Dex. Alex, snapped back and hurried to his feet. An intense burning sensation exploded in his cheeks, he lowered his head to hide his face. Laylyn, straightened her clothes after she was up off the floor. She on the other hand, looked as if nothing happened. That he, Alex Zala, hadn't tried to kiss her. He mentally slapped himself, 'stupid idiot! If she didn't like you before she's going to loathe you now.' He couldn't bear to look at his comrade, he bit his lip and remained silent. Dex, felt the awkward tension between the two and stepped in. Much to Alex's approval.

"You guys hungry? It's almost eating time. My favourite!"

The sound of Laylyn's voice came after. "I could eat." She didn't move, not at first. He wanted to say something but couldn't. The words wouldn't come and even if they could, he didn't know what to say. "I'll meet you there," her voice sounded unsure. Next came the sound of her footsteps.

"Don't," Alex, commanded, "don't say anything."

"Not me, man," Dex, waved his hands in a defensive manner. However Alex, looked up and saw the stupid grin stretching across his friends face, almost shark-like. "If it was me… I wouldn't have stopped."

"Shut up, Dex."

"When did it start?"

"What?" Alex questioned, now moved from his standstill. He picked up his towel, roughly wiped away the sweat and gathered his things. When his comrade didn't answer he looked over his shoulder and raised a brow, giving a _what_ look.

"Falling for her?" The look on Dex's face summed up the conversation. Only in serious times did Dex, display a face of seriousness.

Alex, sighed and raked at his face, continuously sprawling his hands all over as if in agony. He grunted in his hands and spoke but the words were muffled. He peaked through his fingers and saw Dex, crossed arm, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"We went to the memorial site together and," he hit his head, it seemed hard to explain. "Do you think she feels the same?" he found himself asking out aloud.

"Don't know, bro. She's a chick and a complicated one at that. You sure know how to pick 'em. Could have went for an easy target, like that secretary. She's had her eye on you for a while or Florence, he'd be keen." Dex, chuckled, "for now let's eat on it."

XxxxxxxX

The shower hadn't helped ease her mind. She placed a hand on her stomach and one near her heart, the butterfly feeling also hadn't subsided. 'Fuck, what's wrong with me,' she questioned herself, 'I must be getting sick.' She walked the corridor to the mess hall with a hand gliding along the wall. It felt odd to her but somehow she found herself humming a tune, not any particular tune, just a tune that she could feel. A smile graced her lips, it felt nice. When Laylyn, turned the last corner she bumped into someone. Her childish humming stopped, immediately.

"Laaaaay!" shouted Florence, almost deafening the pilot. "Why haven't I seen you around!? There is so much to talk about!"

The feminine boy wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed tightly. Laylyn, had somewhat growing accustomed to his form of greetings, she didn't mind them or for a lack of words, tolerating them. She scrunched her eyes a little at the grip, for a girly boy his hugs were strong. And before too long he released the grip, grabbed her hand and stormed off in the opposite direction of the mess hall.

"We've got some catching up to do. We're going shopping!" he exclaimed excitingly.

"For what?" she questioned as Florence, pulled her away.

"Clothes of course! You're going to need a dress for the formal dinner that's coming up. It's to honour our fallen comrades, it's an annual thing and…."

Laylyn, halted and stood hooded eyed. It was easy and sudden stop him. Florence, tried to pull her but to no avail, she was too strong. The woman stood like an anchor, not moving. Slowly, she looked up and glared past him.

"I'm not going nor am I wearing a dress."

"Silly Lay, you have to. You're a part of Team Zala, the elite. You can't avoid it. So! You might as well join in. Besides you need girl talk, you're always so uptight. In a good way, I think." Florence, donned an angelic grin.

She wanted to protest, to knock him unconscious and run but deep down she needed to talk to someone. Laylyn, destroyed another piece of her pride and nodded yes. Florence, screeched with excitement.

"Trust me love, when I'm done with you every boy, man and dog will want you. Just you wait and see."

Three hours later

Laylyn, slumped in her seat and glared daggers at the jabbering boy. 'He hasn't shut up once,' she rolled her eyes and looked out the café window, 'this is ridiculous. I'm a pilot not a social participant.' The rage started to build as she grew impatient which bothered her. Normally, the solider would be calm and collected in any situation, however, today shopping was on her _never again_ list. In the silence of her mind the thought of Alex, invaded, again.

"Can I ask you something?"

The noise stopped. "Yeah."

"I had butterflies in my stomach and I can't get this person out of my head. It's as if I'm wanting something. I haven't felt anything like this before and it unnerves me," she stated flatly, still fixated on the events outside.

"Oooh honey, you've got it bad. You like him, obviously. Now spill, who is it?"

"Zala." Laylyn, said without any hesitation as if she knew the question was coming. "Alex Zala."

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you'll continue too.**


End file.
